Malas Sensaciones Narusaku
by Narusakuforever94
Summary: Un gran romance comienza después de que naruto tiene momentos de intimidad con sakura en el baño de hombres, naruto se hace su maestro y sakura su mascota en silencio. desde ese día sakura se propuso que dejaría su lado tímido a un lado, aun que sera difícil. FANFIC LEMON 18 CROSS/OVER
1. Maestro & Su mascota

Hola aqui pasar a info.. que este es otro de mis nuevos fanfics! & narusaku 18+ Erotico Lemon. ;3 espero que pueda gustarles, & espero poder tener muchos reviews.. en fin un gran saludo a todos los narusaku.. ewe en fin... aquí les va.

**LEER PRIMERO LAS ADVERTENCIAS. GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEERLAS. :)**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

-El anime naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Masashi kishimoto original del anime e personajes.-

-Este fanfic tiene mal vocabulario, & malas palabras para que ya esten concientes.

-En este fanfic saldran personajes de otro anime al igual que habra muchas parejas pero la principal es "Narusaku."

-No quiero quejas si no lees las advertencias no es mi problema, no quiero comentarios malos. solo quiero comentarios buenos.

-Si no te gusta narusaku , oh el trama de mi fanfic no lo leas. & fin.

-Perdonen por la ortografía :/

**"CROSS/OVER"**

**Personajes que saldran en "Malas sensaciones."**

**-Michaelis sebastian**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-Black reaper.**

" & los demas ya son un secreto ;) "

OOC; En este fanfic no es la tipica ruda que siempre se la lleva golpeando a naruto, aquí sakura es timida & muy sentimental así que espero que sea de su agrado. pero claro cuando la hagan enojar ya se las veran con ella, ella odia a la gente falsa y hipocrita, su mejor amiga es Ino ya que ella siempre la cuida como su hermana mayor.

Este es uno de mis 3ros fanfics. pero en esta pagina, asi que espero ir mejorando ect. el trama de mi forma de escribir ya es muy diferente al primer cap del fanfic.

**~ esta cosita ~ significa que naruto esta pensando oh cualquier otro personaje.**

**- Narradador. + personaje.**

**" esa significa que el personaje habla.**

**ALGUNA SUGERENCIA (?) ESTAR EN CONTACTO CONMIGO.**

**1- contáctenme como michiskywarcry en youtube!**

* * *

******FANFIC MALAS SENSACIONES NARUSAKU.**

**Capítulo # 01**

**~ Maestro & su mascota . ~**

~joder.. esta haciendo un tanto maldito calor.. que ya no lo aguanto! detesto estas vacaciones de verano

-en el campamento y para el colmo tiene que estar el maldito del teme de sasuke! es tan desagradable su compañí pelirubio algo frustrado tirado bocabajo en la cama de la cabaña, y algo estresado por que el aire de la refrigeración,estaba fuera de servicio hasta mañana estará bien, y tambien algo frustrado pues su compañero de cuarto era nada mas y menos que el "teme" como el le suele decir y no era nada amigable para el , compartir su cuarto con ese "teme.."

~Ehhh! ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es el día en el que llegaran si las chicas me pregunto.. esas chicas..serán de tetas grandes.. espero que no sean de pecho plano por que no valdría la pena! Kèh joder espero al menos poder conquistar una que otra de esas muñecas ! dattebayo !...~

-Sasuke- "que estas haciendo Dobe, aquí como perro encerrado? acaso te estas hmp..eres un sucio."-El uchiha lo miro algo pícaro a naruto, y se acerco a el como se acosto aun lado de el y le agarro su tracero apretándoselo. le susurro con su voz seductora.- -Sasuke- "si tantas ganas trais de hacer eso , asmelo saber dobe Hmp!"

-naruto rápidamente se levanto escamado y con un gran rubor en su rostro y mirando el suelo algo nervioso e frustrado- -Naruto- "TU SI SERAS!... como te atreves ah..a-agarrarme MI TRASERO! ERES UN TEME DEL MAL! KUSSO!"-el rubio alego y le grito al uchiha, y sasuke solo se reia de el y hasta quedarse dormido e ignorarle. -Naruto- ~joder! pero que carajo se cree este maldito teme! kusso! sera mejor e ir a tomar algo de aire por que siento que aquí mismo morire de calor!~ -el rubio tomo una toalla y se puso unas sandalias como el salio de la cabaña y se dirigió a la cascada que se encontraba, en el campamento entre el medio bosque y se detuvo y comenzó a quitarse su camisa e sandalias, pero el rubio nunca se imagino que se encontraría con unas personas.-

-Hinata- "yay! sakura chan , ino chan vamos el cascada esta rete mega padre! vamos! chicas"-la chica de los pechos grandes y redondos, corrió a la cascada y con un traje de baño totalmente pegado y rellenaba,bien sus bolas de pechos, y su trasero se miraba tan bien al igual que su piel conminaba con el negro.-

-Ino- "Hay pero no creen que se moleste , el del camion ? por que dijo que teniamos que ir primero al campamento."

-Hinata- "pero no importa! ya estamos aqui ademas vamos no sean tan aburridas y ahi que divertirnos e quitarnos este calor." -la pelinegro, entro ala cascada y dio un salto y traspasaba un poco su traje de baño, en ella y suspiro de lo refrescada que estaba.-

-naruto- "wooow..." -el pelirubio se quedo con la boca abierta pues al mirar a la pelinegra entrar a la cascada y casi estaban topándose de frente,el chico la miro de arriba hacia abajo, y trago saliva pues comenzo su una gran.. "Erección en su polla."-

-hinata- "dios! pero que hace un chico aqui! PERVERTIDO!"-la pelinegra dio un salto de susto, y miro algo atrevida después al pelirubio y se mordio sus labios un poco.-Hinata-~ woo.. ah este me lo llevo ah, a la cama! ~

-naruto- "Este..yo.. no fue mi intención... pero no sabia que habrian mujeres aqui... eh..?" ~ kusso ! por que ahora mismo...tiene que pasarme esto ami ! espero que ella no note algo raro en mi!..~

-sakura- "Oi! hina chan , ino chan sensei nos esta buscando ahora mismo.. huh eh... acaso... te esta molestando?"

-Ino- "hinata sera mejor irnos ese chico parece que ya se le paro! miralo no deja de mirarte vamonos."

-sakura- " huh.."

-hinata- "un gusto, me llamo hyuga hinata y tu ?" -la pelinegra no tomo cuenta el comentario de sus amigas, y se acerco al rubio muy atrevida mente, repegandose a el y le susurro.- -hinata- "acaso ...es lo que creo que es ...?"

-naruto- "Mm... creo que si uzumaki naruto dattebayo! un gusto conocerte hermosa..." -el rubio puso sus manos alrededor de las grandes caderas de hinata, y el le susurro.- -naruto- "parece que tu tambien estaras en el campamento no..? creo que estas vacaciones serán geniales! dattebayo!"

-sakura- "Oi! tu kono hentai! -La chica le grito algo frustrada al rubio, se sentía ignorada por ambos,la pelirosa se acerco rápidamente con ambos y entro a la cascada mojandose, pero ella no tenia mucho que mostrar,tenia el pecho plano, tenia buen cuerpo pero su cuerpo no tenia esos grandes pechos deseables como hyuga los tenia.-

-naruto- "Ah? Oe. tu cosa. no me miras que estoy hablando con ella.?" -el pelirubio no tomo mucho cuenta a la pelirosa , pues el se dio cuenta que era una chica plana, y para el las chicas de pecho plano no valían nada, y solo puso su dedo en la frente de saku, empujandola e tirandola al agua una vez mas.-

-hinata- "hahaha... sakura eres una tonta, dejame divertirme con el okey?... en que estabamos tu y y yo!"

-naruto- "en que nos iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos joda... nena. dattebayo!"

-sakura- ... "hinata nunca cambiaras..." -la pelirosa se levanto rapidamente e empapada , y mostrando una mirada algo triste salio de la cascada y con su mirada,agachada camino paso por lado de su amiga ino, y se dirigio hacia el campamento.-

-Ino- "eres una zorra sabias hinata? ojala te de sida." -la pelirubia se dirigio con su amiga sakura, algo molesta por el acto de hinata e naruto. entonces no le importo dejar a hinata con el, era tipico hinata siempre atraia a cualquier hombre por sus grandes pechos y cuerpo lujoso, pero sinceramente, su cuerpo no valía mucho, ya que hinata se acostaba con quien sea.-

-naruto- "mm... pero sabes tengo algo que hacer, que te parece si en la noche nos miramos aqui nena? ttebayo!"

-hinata- "esta bien, yo ire a disculparme con esas parde tontas amargadas haha si si nos miramos en la noche naruto! " -entonces los dos se despidieron e igual se fueron juntos al campamento pero cada uno tomo por su lado .unas horas después en el campamento sonaron las alarmas pues era reunion de todo los campistas.-

-sakura Estaba sentada en una banca con sus ojos muy llorosos y su cabello rosado largo le cubria el rostro estaba muy sentida con hinata por sus actos- -sakura- "no puedo creer.. que hinata..sea tan cruel conmigo apesar de que yo solo trato de cuidarla..de los hombres que sobrepasan con ella... por que?...-

-Ino- "no seas tonta sakura, sabes que ella siempre va ser asi, no te preocupes por ella y asi como te trate tratala..no vale la pena esa gente como ella, realmente hubiera preferido venir solo contigo al campamento y no con ella."

-sakura- "arigato-ne... ino chan.. es solo que me siento mal.. pues hinata no se da por respetar... nunca" -la pelirosa con su voz algo llorosa, entonces ino le also la mirada y sonrio un poco, le pellizco la mejilla.-

-Ino- "eres tan sencible sakura, que siempre te preocupas por nosotras y por ella pero sabes tu vales mas que ella, así que no te deprimas saku! ella algun dia se va arrepentir de ser asi como es.. ya lo veras."

-sakura- "Arigato Ino-onee sama!..."-La pelirosa sonrío delicadamente como rápidamente le salto a ino asiendo que ino le cargara pues la pelirosa era una enana entonces ino la cargo y le acaricio su cabello y se rió un poco. sakura es muy sensible pero cuando alguien le trata muy mal o lastiman a sus amigas ella cambia de estado.-

-sasuke- "Hmp!... chee. bato ahora que quiere ese? solo anda jodiendo siempre. tsk"-el uchiha salio muy poco interés no le interesaba que le miraran que andaba en boxers. y salio asi frente a los demás,con una mirada un poco amigable pues cuando le despertaban era como despertar a un Ogro. pero este "ogro" sexy.-

-naruto- "Kusso! ese sebastian siempre arruinando todo dattebayo!ahora que ?" -el pelirubio se acerco a las bancas y miro a la chica pelirosa de la cascada, e igual a la rubia.-

-Naruto-~Huh? son esas dos tipas que estaban con la pechos grandes! pero donde esta la que me interesa? hmmm...~

-naruto- "Oi. hehe de casualidad no esta hyuga con ustedes? dattebayo!"

-Ino- "no, con nosotras no se junta las putas."

-sakura- "..." -La chica con su rostro agachado y sin mirar al rubio.-

-naruto- "nani? por que le dicen asi a ella? ! ELLA ES GENIAL! USTEDES SOS UNAS AMARGADAS. DATTEBAYO."

-Ino- " pero tu no la conoces bien, ella es una mujerzuela no deberías caer tan bajo rápido por ella, en fin iré a dejar las maletas saku al cabaña,espera aquí vale, ? si te molesta este pordiosero me lo haces saber."-la pelirubia se alejo y dejo a sakura con naruto,y la pelirosa sin tomar cuenta a naruto aun con su mirada agachada.-

-Naruto:- "Oye tu, pelos de chikle donde esta tu amiga!" -El rubio la tomo del brazo muy bruscamente entre la banca y hizo que le mirara a los ojos, sakura tiene un cuerpo muy frágil ya que su esturara lo es no es tan alta que digamos, es de tiny cuerpo pero eso la hace mirar tan agradable aun que es cosa que parece que a naruto no le interesa, pues a naruto le agradan mas las chicas de cuerpo maduro ect.-

-sakura- "ehhh...etto...yo.. no lo se pense que estaba con usted.." -La chica parpadeo un poco y lo miro fijamente a los ojos como ella trato de entregarle una sonrisa aun que no podía, pues por una parte se sentía mal por el trato que el le dio a hinata, aun que hinata fue la que provoco todo pero sakura le gusta defender sus amigos, la pelirosa miro fijamente al rubio, y se ruborizo un poco pues se le hizo algo sexy y su forma de ser le atrajo.-

-Naruto- "ah? que tanto me miras cosa!"

-sakura- "ehhh...m...mi nombre no es..." -sakura se intimido con el carácter del rubio pues era demasiado irritante para ella pero algo le empezó atraer a sakura del rubio, tal vez su rudesa pero en ese momento fue interrumpida.-

-sasuke- "por que diablos andas tratando asi a esta chica, dobe?"-el pelinegro se acerco y bostezo y aun estando en boxers. miro fijo a la pelirosa, pues se le hizo muy adorable y empujo al dobe y se sento al lado de la pelirosa.-

-sasuke- "con quien tengo el gusto pequeña nena, no hagas mucho de este garañón.-

-sakura- "ehh... h...haruno sakura.. heh.."

-naruto- "ah? es solo que como dije Kèh es aburrido estar con chicas de pecho plano! dattebayo! esta chikle tiene una amiga que tiene un cuerpo totalmente...que woo.. ni para que hablar."

-sasuke- "Hmp, y dime sakura que haces con este uzuratonkachi? es un perdedor lol me llamo sasuke Uchiha."

-sakura- "iie... es solo que mi tomodachi... ehh-Ella miro fijamente perdida al rubio sin tomarle mucha importancia a sasuke, entonces se ruborizo completamente-

-Naruto-~Que carajo me mira esta chikle! joder yo quiero a su amiga no a ella dattebayo!~

-naruto- "que tanto me estas mirando! acaso tengo monos en la vista? "

-sakura- ... "ehh! no..es que yo..gomen... yo..."-el uchiha se levanto y se acerco a naruto y le susurro.-

-sasuke- "a una mujer no se le habla asi sabes dobe.?"

-naruto: "Kèh ella no es nada agradable!"-entonces llego si el dueño del campamento, un hombre de piel blanca pálida con traje de mayordomo y con mirada,de acosador pedo-filo interrumpiendo todo el drama.-

-Sebastian- "se puede saber que es todo esto chicos?"

-sakura- "etto...kya..etto...yo.."

-naruto- "uhmm... solo estabamos presentandonos no es asi dattebayo ! amm... chikle..?"

-sasuke- "hmp! me largo a dormir."-el uchiha se fue , pero antes de irse jalo a sakura hacia el y le robo un beso en su mejilla y le lamió.- -sasuke- "eres muy linda, y chicas como tu me interesan. !"

-sakura-" q...que..?" La pelirosa se ruborizo a medida de las palabras del uchiha y se quedo un poco seria después de que sasuke se fue y parpadeo algo al mirar los actos del rubio,el uchiha se fue, dejando a naruto sebastian, e sakura-

-naruto- "Hah! ese teme es un mujeriego asi que no te emociones chikle por que el a todas las chicas le dice eso!"

-sebastian-"charlen ire a preparar las cosas." -Con una lista algo sospechosa e misteriosa se fue el dueño del campamento dejando solos a sakura y naruto,la pelirosa se puso nerviosa e intimidada pues estaba con el rubio rudo, entonces sentía como su corazon latia al escuchar esa voz excitante del rubio y con solo mirar sus ojos e cauteloso cuerpo, la pelirosa comenzo a agitarse un poco.-

-naruto- "Ah? ahora que te pasa chikle? oe oe ! estas bien dattebayo?"

-sakura- " Yo...n-no lo se.." -sakura-~ por que ...me siento tan rara...conmigo misma.. con solo mirarlo e escuchar su voz... siento que me debilito... hacia el..~

-naruto- "Oe! cereza! que te pasa! oe!" El rubio parpadeo mas y se acerco a ella dandole unas palmadas en sus mejillas entonces el chico la comenzó a mirar de arriba hacia abajo y miro entre sus piernas algo raro notaba.- -naruto-~ Mm... esta chica es demasiado timida y algo enana... pero viendola bien no esta tan mal! dattebayo. jugare con ella un poco.~

-sakura- ..."ehh estoy bien, yo... tengo que irme con ino chan..dee estar... ehh..."

-naruto- "uhmm... por que eres tan timida.? dime acaso tienes miedo de mi cereza?"

-sakura- "...etto..yo es solo que no se ...socializar... con chicos... del todo... y no me llamo cereza... mi nombre es...SA...s...saku...ra.."-la pelirosa apenas se le podía entender lo que decía y agacho su mirada pues se sentía algo intimida por el rubio entonces ella dio un paso hacia atrás y miro al rubio pero después volteo la mirada a otro lado-

-naruto- "uhmm.. y por que no sabes, ? a que le temes cereza-chan no te voy a comer sabes.? aun que no estaria mal preciosa..sabes ? " -el pelirubio jalo bruscamente a la pelirosa, y la repego hacia el aun estando el sin camisa y repego a sakura en su pecho musculoso y esos brazos fuertes y le apretó de la cintura y le alzo la mirada para que ella le mirara.-

-sakura- "...ehhh... q-que...s-sueltame!" -la pelirosa lo miro fijo a los ojos que sentia que se derretia por el, entonces se ruborizo por completo pero no sabia,como reaccionar ni que hacer, se sentia derrotada con el rubio.-

-naruto- "uhmm... no seas tan idiota hermosa... y déjate llevar por que pude mirar que estas mojada de ahí abajo sabes muñeca ?"-el rubio se la cogió en brazos y se la llevo al baño de chicos e cerro con seguro y se acerco a ella y acorralándola en la pared,cruzo su brazo fuerte entre ella , y la miro algo seductor y con mirada picara y puso su dedo en los labios de la pelirosa, repegando su pierna entre la entre pierna de sakura-

-sakura- "d-d...d..danme.!... p..por que..haces esto.. ni siquiera te conozco s-sueltamee!..."-la pelirosa se comenzo agitar mas, y su lado perver salio a fruto.. la pelirosa lamio el dedo de naruto tragandolo entre su boca y con su respiracion agitada continuaba chupando el dedo del rubio.-

-naruto- "mmm... te voy hacer aqui mismo toda mia cereza...y soy naruto uzumaki muñeca..."-El rubio sostiene fuerte a sakura de la cintura volteandola en la pared, y comenzo a lamer su cuello delicado y a deslizar sus manos por su pecho plano y metiendo sus manos entre el vestido de ella, y apretó el peson duro de ella.-

-naruto-" sabes cereza... después de todo no estas tan mal..dattebayo! eres la primera de las chicas de pecho plano que me agradan."-el pelirubio comenzo a chupetear e mordisquear el cuello de la pelirosa, y con sus manos fuertes le destrozo el vestido dejándola solamente en ropa interior , y la volteo de nuevo hacia el y le miro a los ojos-

-sakura- "yo me.."

-naruto- "Heh, no es nesecario decir nada cereza..."-el rubio se puso de rodillas , y comenzó a lamer las piernas lisas y suaves de la pelirosa, y dejando su saliba calida en ella,continuaba lamiendo sus piernas, y asta llegar a la "panties.. de la pelirosa, y comenzo a lamer las pantis entre su intimidad de ella.-

-naruto-~ Mm... esta chica ... la are mia ...dattebayo!~-comenzo a lamer un poco mas duro entre las pantys de sakura, y al mismo tiempo con su mano la paso entre el pecho plano de ella y puso su mano en el rostro de ella, y uno de sus dedos los metía y sacaba de la boca de ella.-

-sakura- "ghh..espera..na-naruto... por favor..kyaa..."-La pelirosa dio un grito de lo excitada que estaba, y cerro un poco sus ojos y chupaba el dedo de naruto, y paso su mano entre su delicado cuerpo virgen, y puso su mano en la cabeza del rubio acariciando un poco, y gemía un poco bajo.-

-naruto- "tsh... shhh... cereza... dime maestro dattebayo ! ahora seras mia y tu seras mi mascota!"-el rubio comenzó a remover las pantys de saku tirandolas hacia abajo, y miro su "intimidad virgen." miro hacia arriba en ella y se rió un poco leve, y comenzo a chupar de la intimidad de sakura, sintiendo lo humeda que estaba la pelirosa. y entonces el rubio,algo rudo con ella tiro de ella al suelo, y se subió encima de ella, como se deslizo y comenzo a lamer su intimidad y metía y sacaba su lengua entre su clitoris una y otras veces, y mordisquio un poco.

-sakura- "agghhhh...danme...!... n...y...yo...nunca eh echo esto...s-sueltame!-

-naruto-" dejate llevar cereza... ahora eres mia y no vamos dar paso atras..".-El pelirubio continuo metiendo su lengua y sacándola y metiendola mas hacia el coño de la pelirosa, entonces se debuto un poco y con una risa acosadora como el mordió sus labios , y le miro fijo a sakura a los ojos.-naruto-~ te voy hacer sentir bien... dattebayo! esta cereza tiene un gran sabor ... me encanta.~

-Naruto- "jugare un poco mas con tu intimidad cereza... tu solo dejate llevar y grita todo lo que quieras..."-El rubio se lamió uno de sus dedos, y metio con cuidado su dedo en la intimidad de saku entonces, lo saco y lo volvió a meter, pero nada.. volvió a intentarlo y nada... entonces lo inserto y asiendo que sangrara un algo la intimidad de saku, la pelirosa dio un grito y mordio sus labios al sentir el dedo del rubio en su intimidad dentro , y se agito mas como sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, y se movió un poco pues sentia un gran dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, chorreaba sangre, el rubio no le importo y continuo penetrando a la pelirosa, y sacaba y metia su dedo se detubo , y se levanto el rubio y jalo del brazo a la pelirosa cargándola y poniéndola entre la pared y la miro fijo.-

-Naruto- "me estas volviendo loco cereza... puedes sentir mi ereccion verdad..?"-La miro fijo a los ojos, y la beso apasionadamente y como el comenzo a bajarse su pantalon quedando en boxers, con su erección a todo lo que da, se debuto un poco y agarro la mano de la pelirosa y la deslizo toda para que ella pudiera tocar e sentir la gran erección de su polla , y le miro curioso.-

-sakura- "d...demo...no esta ...bien esto...n...naru...to..."-la pelirosa pudo sentir la gran ereccion del rubio, y ella se sentía debil al lado de el , entonces ella le robo un beso apasionadamente como acariciaba entre los boxers la polla del rubio.- -sakura- "naru... asme... tuya... onegai..." -la pelirosa le susurro algo intimidada e excitada y le mordio la oreja a naru, como ella sonrio y puso su mano en el pecho del rubio y lo miro fijo a los ojos.-

-naruto- "lo are cereza... por que sonara tonto pero..tu me as cambiado ahora mismo... ahora seras mia para siempre... dattebayo!..."

**Continuara**!

hahaha ewé demaciado perver? oh falta mas... see.. yo se que me faltan muchas cosas pervers =W= pero bueno...espero que les aiga gustado, ;) y pues ahi despues subo la conti y asi , e.e si dejan reviews me sentire orgullosa ToT DX & no forever alone hahahaha , recordar este fic narusaku! , asi que... ya sabes


	2. Tiempo dejar de llorar adiós lado tímido

Lo se cuanto tiempo a pasado es solo que no he podido continuar mi fic pero aquí estoy de nuevo para continuarlo :D! esta vez saldran personajes de otro anime, espero que no sea mucho de su inconveniencia pero como dije antes este fanfic es de CROSS/OVER bueno aquí les va & muchos saludos a mis queridos pervers ;'3 se despide

Michiskywarcry.~

* * *

**LEER PRIMERO LAS ADVERTENCIAS. GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEERLAS. :)**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

-El anime naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Masashi kishimoto original del anime e personajes.-

-Este fanfic tiene mal vocabulario, & malas palabras para que ya esten concientes.

-En este fanfic saldran personajes de otro anime al igual que habra muchas parejas pero la principal es "Narusaku."

-No quiero quejas si no lees las advertencias no es mi problema, no quiero comentarios malos. solo quiero comentarios buenos.

-Si no te gusta narusaku , oh el trama de mi fanfic no lo leas. & fin.

-Perdonen por la ortografía :/

**"CROSS/OVER"**

**Personajes que saldran en "Malas sensaciones."**

**-Michaelis sebastian**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-Black reaper.**

" & los demas ya son un secreto ;) "

OOC; En este fanfic no es la tipica ruda que siempre se la lleva golpeando a naruto, aquí sakura es timida & muy sentimental así que espero que sea de su agrado. pero claro cuando la hagan enojar ya se las veran con ella, ella odia a la gente falsa y hipocrita, su mejor amiga es Ino ya que ella siempre la cuida como su hermana mayor.

Este es uno de mis 3ros fanfics. pero en esta pagina, asi que espero ir mejorando ect. el trama de mi forma de escribir ya es muy diferente al primer cap del fanfic.

**~ esta cosita ~ significa que naruto esta pensando oh cualquier otro personaje.**

**- Narradador. + personaje.**

**" esa significa que el personaje habla.**

**ALGUNA SUGERENCIA (?) ESTAR EN CONTACTO CONMIGO.**

**1- contáctenme como michiskywarcry en youtube!**

**FANFIC MALAS SENSACIONES NARUSAKU.**

**Capítulo # 2**

**~ Es tiempo de que deje de llorar, adiós lado timido & Bienvenida lado travieso.~**

-Naruto y sakura estavan aun en el baño, naruto queria tener sexo con la pelirosa el realmente era todo un degenerado que no le importaba lastimar a mujeres pero hasta cuando aprederia a valorar a una mujer, & que la mujer no es un Objeto sexual-si no que la mujer tiene corazon & sentimientos ? naruto en su escuela era un gran pesado con las mujeres a el le llamaban mucho las mujeres picaronas & juguetonas, el siempre quiere ser el dominante , a tenido varias novias pero el solo las queria para poder tener un delicioso sexo con ellas, y despues tirarlas como una basura completa. y sasuke que es como mejor amigo del rubio, le da consejos pero es como hablarle al nada el rubio no entiende. sasuke se preocupa por el aun que se lleven rete mal, pero sasuke aun asi apresia a su amigo naruto para el es Dobe.-

-Sakura- "Detente que estas haciendo!? para esto no esta bien primero eras muy grocero conmigo por que ahora te comportas así conmigo si no te detienes te juro que cuando termines tus objetivos te demandare con la policia, eres de lo peor eres un patan! insolete me estas lastimando pero por que siento que mi corazon quiere estallar por que me siento así ? por que al mismo tiempo lo estoy disfrutando por qué!? eres maravilloso" ~espera, que estoy diciendo!? soy una puta guarra, como puedo decir esto soy de lo peor no meresco perdón de dios no, no tengo que hacer algo pero, por que mis piernas no responden, mi cuerpo no responde a nada, por que siento placer cuando esta tocando mis partes intimas, esto no esta bien pero mm, se siente tan rico.~

-Naruto- "Por que hablas tanto y gritas nena,? se que lo estas disfrutando deja de hacerte la santa, que hay muchas mujeres como tu así que te callas por que te voy hacer el amor aquí mismo tu solo te dejas llevar y sin quejas ni nada me oiste!? yo soy el que mando aquí , escuchame bien cereza."

-Naruto comenzo a lamer la intimidad de la pelirosa entonces el se detubo un poco y cargo a sakura entre sus musculosos brazos y se la llevo adentro de los inodoros, cerro la puertilla y bajo la tapa del inodoro como el la sento ahí, entonces el se puso de rodillas y comenzo de nuevo a lamer delicadamente su vagina, y comenzo a lamerla de arriba hacia abajo, y pasando su lengua por su perla, jugando un poco con ella, entonces con sus manos las deslizo por el cuerpo de la chica hasta sus pechos y apreto un poco duro su areola. mientras el continuaba lamiendo su intimidad , metiendo mas profundamente su lengua en su intimidad, entonces el rubio se detubo y se ríe un poco como se pone de pie, y miro a la chica caida ente sus manos agarra un poco de la ligera cabeza de cereza y le alza la mirada para que ella pueda mirarlo a los ojos.-

-Naruto- "Miras este gran vulto debajo de mi pantalon ? quiero que me los quites! y que me la chupes me oiste, no quiero oirte negar por que te voy a castigar muñeca así que es todo tuyo mi pene."

-El rubio la miro como el se lamio sus labios y esperando respuesta o acto de sakura-

-Sakura- " pero... es que yo tengo que ir con ino.. eres de lo peor por que me tratas como una cualquiera" ~espera esta de nuevo esta maldita sensación que esta matandome etto, pero que grande esta.. acaso el piensa introducirlo en mi..?~ "Bién lo are...pero después me dejaras ir!" -La pelirosa mirandolo a los ojos como ella estaba ruborizada entonces aun permaneciendo en la taza del baño sentada, comenzo a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio y bajo sus cipers como ella dejo a lo libre la gran polla y firme del rubio. ella se ruborizo mas de lo normal entonces, trago de su propia saliba y cerro sus ojos calidamente, y comenzo a lamer de la polla de el dulcemente, sakura estaba perdida ahora ante las manos del rubio,acaso perdera su virginidad ahora ? y aquí en este momento. sakura se sentía de lo peor pero igual sentia un gran placer, pues ella siempre a sido muy timida con los hombres que incluso es muy dificil socializar con las personas, su mejor amiga y hermana es ino, hinata es solo de sobra pero ella no la considera una de menos, también es importante para ella.-

-Naruto- "Mierda eres todo una buena maldita seas!.. Ohh que bien se siente sigue así hermosa chupamela toda vamos nena!" -El rubio comenzo a gemir, y puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de sakura acariciando de su cabello rosado, y comenzo a moverle la cabeza a sakura un poco, hacia dentro y fuera para poder sentir mas placer ahora, el chico estaba completamente perdido ahora.- "Ahh... cereza...pero que buena eres chupando, dime con cuantos lo has echo que tu lengua es tan calida muñeca, " -Sakura se detubo un poco pues se sintio un poco incomoda a su comentario entonces ella paro, y se puso a la altura del rubio pero estaba mas alta ahora ella por que estaba en la taza del inodoro, y lo mira muy fijo a los ojos pero también estaba con gran cantidad de ruborización.-Sakura-"me estas diciendo que soy ..una ...mujersuela? YO JAMAS EH ECHO ESTO TONTO!...AHORA DEJAME IR O TE...GOLPIARE ME OISTE!?" -El rubio se quedo un poco serio al mirarla como se habia alterado y gritándole entonces el se ríe de nuevo y con una risa picarona no le importo lo que dijo la pelirosa, y pone sus manos apretando el culo de sakura fuertemente y le empezo a dar unas nalgadas, y comenzo a lamerle el estomago a sakura al igual que continuaba apretando su culo, y comenzo a chuparle la areola, y dejandole el culo marcado con sus manos. pero al momento de que la pelirosa gimio y grito del placer, alguien en las puertas de afuera del baño tocaron, entonces el rubio se quedo serio y se detubo como el rapidamente abrio la puertilla para salir ahi a los espejos y labavos y se puso su camisa y se subio su ciper cubriendo su polla.-naruto-"cereza... esto no se va quedar así muñeca la proxima que te encuentre sola..te voy hacer mia ." -Sin dar mas palabras el chico dejo a sakura encerrada en la puertilla ahi del ultimo inodoro . entonces el abrio las puertas grandes para entrar a los baños y se rio tratando de que todo estaba bién, y miro que ya no habia nadie entonces, se rie de lado un poco, y se sale del baño.-

-Después de unas horas en el baño del sexo casual, sakura continuaba en el baño pero estaba encerrada llorando desnuda mojada destrozada se sentia como una porqueria suelta andando en el mundo, sentia que tenía que golpear a alguién de coraje y rabia pues ya que paso lo que paso con naruto, se levanto un poco la chica y se asomo en el baño y ya se miraba la luz de la luna andar y ella con cubrio sus pechos planos, y puso su mano en su intimidad cubriendo, para que no estuviese al libre entonces camino pues la ropa el bruto animal de naruto se la habia destrozado, entonces ella camino hacia las puertas del baño para salir, y su gran cabellera larga rosada le cubria su cuerpo desnudo ella estaba llorando tenia las mejillas rosadas, y lo unico que queria era encontrar a su hermana ino, salio del baño con la mirada perdida y caminando alrededor de todo el campamento y con frio y sus piernas aun temblando por esa sensación con el rubio, pero una parte de ella recordaba los tratos del chico, que eso la ponia un poco feliz las manos del rubio lograron enamorar un poco a ala chica hacerla sentir bien al igual que su calida lengua, la chica continuaba caminando y de la nada fue interrumpida por detras de ella le tocaron el hombro. entonces ella dio un grito-Sakura-"Nooo...Otra vez no dejame empaz... por favor! mirame estoy sucia... nesecito ducharme...me siento dolida.. por favor dejame!.." -Con su voz llorosa pero despues volteo a mirar a esa persona que le seguia tocando el hombro y cuando miro a esa persona la pelirosa sus ojos se quedaron un poco shock, y con miedo y lo primero que hizo fue sin importar su condición le robo un abrazo calidamente.-sakura- "tu debes saber donde...esta ino verdad? donde esta llevame por favor... con ella quiero salir de aquí por favor ayudame..." -El uchiha parpadeo y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla pero sin importarle la condición de como ella estaba presentada entonces el rapidamente le tomo de su calido rostro y la miro fijo y con mirada preocupada, rapidamente se alejo un poco de ella y se quito su camison y se lo puso a ella su camison era algo larga, entonces le cubria perfectamente el pequeño cuerpo de ella, el le limpio las lagrimas y trato de animarla la cogio de la mano y se la llevo con el.-sasuke-"No te preocupes... ya te llevare con ella sakura ...dime que te a pasado, claro si quieres decirmelo estas con confianza...acaso..." -Llegaron al destino y rapidamente cuando llegaron a la cabaña de ino , al abrir la puerta ino sin importarle nada empujo a sasuke y abrazo a sakura , ino mostraba en su rostro unas lagrimas marcadas y llorando ahora un poco molesta pero al mismo tiempo ya podia sentirse agusto de que su querida pequeña sakura, estaba bien pero lo que no sabia ino es que sakura paso un mal momento, ino rápidamente miro a sakura a los ojos y la miro preocupada y despues retrocedio y vio a sakura solo con un camison que ni siquiera de ella, ino rapidamente penso de lo peor con el uchiha y se acerco a el muy frustrada y lo bofeteo sin saber aun nada del nada, el uchiha solo se agarron donde la rubia le habia golpeado y el solo agacho la mirada y se despidio.-Sasuke-"lo siento, pero yo no hice nada... sera mejor que hables con ella... algo le a pasado y creo que yo no podre ayudar aquí ahora.. ya que ella nesecita a alguien de confianza...así que compermiso y lo siento.." -El chico salio de la cabaña y se fue pero el ya tenia en su mente que todo lo que habia pasado era por causa de naruto, entonces el se dirigio hacia su destino.-

-Mientras con ino e sakura, la chica estaba perturbada ino le partia el alma mirarla de esa forma entonces rapidamente la cargo y la llevo al baño para que se diera una ducha junto con ella, para poder platicar dejo que la bañera se llenara ino se quito la ropa y dejo su ropa sucia en el sesto y a sakura, le quito el camison y ya después que al tina estaba llena cogio a sakura de brazos y la metio a la bañera, y igual ella entro y momentos de silencio y puso su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa y la miro aun preocupada.-Ino- "dime que te a pasado sakura... por que estas así por favor dime...yo puedo ayudarte! solo dime lo ocurrido.." -La pelirosa parpadeo un poco y con su mirada triste y trato de sonreirle a su hermana ino, y solo se rio pero muy finjida y sonrie calidamente.-sakura-"todo esta bien Ino..veras que cuando... nos separamos tu y yo andube rumbando por ahí para conoserm as del campamento y veras que sin querer entre a una cascada..maravillosa!... y pues entre a remojarme ahí y cuando andube en el agua mis ropas calleron por lo fuerte que era la corriente... y pues me puse a llorar..por que pues me daba pena que me miraran etto...desnuda... y asi pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes de no haber sido por sasuke-kun no se que habria pasado conmigo..."

-Sakura trato de relajar ahora a su querida ino, tubo que mentirle tenia miedo de que si le contara a ino e incluso de como ella misma se sintio en ese momento intimidante con el rubio, pensaria que su hermana ino la dejaria de querer y ahora mirarla como una puta barata, realmente sakura se sentia mal en el fondo.-

-Ino-"eres una tonta... estuve preocupada por ti e incluso la zorra de hinata pregunto por ti que de echo orita la muy desgraciada se salio y sepala para donde se fue seguro fue a ofrecer sus piernas abiertas a los hombres.. maldita seas con ella, detesto que haiga mujeres tan sucias y guarras como ella, simplemente yo no podria tolerar una mujer así que ande de ofrecida dejandose tocar por los hombres de una manera tan baja, nosotras las mujeres tenemos sentimientos & un corazón, no somos una mierda objeto sexual para nada!" -La rubia se puso un poco estallada pues a parte de estar algo frustrada ahora todo se le venia a la mente, pues primero lo de sakura y ahora que se le habia perdido su cartera con su credencial y ect, pues no fue un dia de muy buena suerte para ella tenia que relajarse un poco, y siempre cuando con buenas compañias como su mejor hermana sakura, para ino sakura significa mucho ino la quiere tanto que daria su vida por protegerla de holgazanes.-

-Unas horas despues ya por fin era la gran madrugada eran las 3:15 am. y no habia señal de vida para nada de naruto el uchiha estaba molesto aun pues no le quedo de otra mas que dormir pero luego hablaria con naruto sobre lo que el piensa que paso, naruto estaba por el bosque que se encontraba en el campamento y pasando la cascada cosa que sakura si habia atinado como mentira para ino, el rubio estaba en una cabaña que se encontraba casi por donde esta la cascada pero un poco mas a fondo, pues quien diria que el rubio estaría ahí con nada mas y menos que con su maldita perra. si hinata hyuuga.-Naruto- "mierda eres increíble en esto preciosa zorra! anda tragate todo mi maldito semen de mierda, maldita puta! AAHH!..." -El rubio despues de haber salido del baño con sakura, pues en el camino segun el se dirigia a su cabaña pero fue interrumpido por hinata entonces los dos desdieron irse por hay a caminar ? , pero quien diria que encontrarian el lugar perfecto para poder hacer sus cosas jugar de la manera mas sucia y perversa, hinata era todo una puta muy buena satisfaciendo a los hombres a hinata le gustaba el sexo rudo y que la trataran como una maldita guarra de mierda, a hinata le caia de poca pulgas los hombres cursis y así de que le dijieran cosas lindas y ect, a hinata le gustaban hombres rudos con caracter duro y muy grocero, a ella le hacia sentirse en las nuves ese tipo de hombres, y quien diria que ese hombre perfecto seria nada mas y menos que Naruto.-

-Hinata-" Jodeteee hijo de puta! maldito eres un cabrón! ahh.. me quema tu maldito semen! aaah joder.. que rico se siente dentro de mi vagina..esta que arde!" -Hinata estaba desnuda mostrando sus grandes boludas tetas y estaba llena de moretes y marcas de las manos del rubio, y su trasero estaba mas marcado de chupetes y mucha saliba en su cuello e vagina y su lindo culo, la chica estaba perdida ante las nuves con ese hombre de sus sueños despues de unos minutos los dos se besaron a los labios salvajemente y se rieron de sus malditos actos sucios, sabian que los dos se hiban a podrir en el infierno por sus actos sucios, pero para ellos les importaba un carajo eso, los dos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas y tragandose cada uno saliba por saliba y despues naruto se comenzo a vestir e igual termino y se acerco a su puta y la beso y le guiño el ojo como el rapidamente salio de esa cabaña y así, la chica quedo tan perdida que quedo caida y dormida ahí por toda la madrugada.-

-Por fín el sol salio en el campamento y todos aun dormian eran como las 6 00 am , y mientras tanto en un area de cabañas de chicos de clase C , si sebastian ponia clasificacion a cada cabaña e area y la C era la mas famosa entre las chicas ect, las chicas morian por dos chicos que se encontraban ahí pero al mismo era como tener miedo por que esos dos chicos que precisamente son compañeros son para temer uno es un poco cortante con las personas y algo odioso con personas estupidas, o algo asi y es de como que caracter de que no tolera gente tan anormal. el otro era todo un bombon pues su seriedad mataba , pero quien diria que ese chico seria tan genial.. pero nadie sabe su parte linda, pero todos lo considera como de clase C, por su frialdad y su mirada que te mata e perturba de temor. de que quieres correr y no volver ahí, si estamos hablando del chico Black reaper. su nombre es Hei pero tambien tiene otro pero ese aun nadie lo conose.-

-Sono la alarma del timbre del reloj de Ichigo e Hei , entonces el pelinaranja aun dormido solo estiro su brazo y golpeo el reloj para que callara, y volvio a cerrar sus ojos quedandose de nuevo dormido entonces Hei se levanto y se sienta en la cama, mirando un poco frio a ichigo y despues enfoca su mirada hacia la ventana escuchando el ruido de las chicas y igual de los pajaros ect ect. hei se levanta tiende su cama y coge una ropa limpia y igual una toalla y se dirige al baño entra para darse una ducha, mientras que estaba en la ducha se quito todo y entro al agua que estaba tan fria, y el refrescandose y su cuerpo masculino mojado que enseñaba todo a la perfección despues de unos 5 minutos salio de ducharse se puso unos pantalones color como azul oscuros y una camisa negra que le quedaba algo pegada y perfecta en su cuerpo y unos tenis negros y su cabello negro y su copetillo de lado puntiagudo tapando un algo su rostro. salio del baño y se dejo su ropa en el sesto de ropa sucia fue a la cocina, y comenzo a cocinar e preparar el desayuno. Hei era muy bueno cocinando era un rompe corazones pero era muy Kawaii.-

-Mientras tanto en el area A Donde se encontraban algunas chicas pero ese area sebastian lo marco como area de chicas latosas, aun que sebastian no se habia fijado en el caracter de las chicas ino y sakura e hinata, aun que hinata era una golfa asi que ella deberia estar en el B que es donde ahi putas y chicos rudos. sakura e ino deberian estar en un área donde es paz. pero ese area desafortunadamente no existe. entonces la pelirosa ya un poco mejor pero aun así sentia mucho rencor y dolor se levanto y tomo una ducha al estarse duchando se le vino a la mente naruto, entonces la pelirosa al recordalo comenzo a agitarse y a ruborizarse y desliza sus dedos alrededor de su intimidad, como comenzo a masajear su clitoris. y al mismo apretando sus pechos planos y gimio un poco y sin despejar en su mente a naruto.-Sakura-"el es mi maestro... cuando te vuelva encontrar veras el gran cambio que di ... conoseras mi lado mas pronfundo y travieso...solo espera por mi querido.. que jamas te arrepentiras de mi, deseo verte para tener como un maldito bastardo animal!... etto.. pero que cosas digo soy de lo peor... una maldita sucia... pero lo are por mi bien, no volvere a dejarme Humillar de esa forma, y si el juega con fuego, yo tambien lo Hare!...esto no se quedara así...maldito baka..." -La pelirosa se rio leve, y algo ruborizada y su larga cabellera cayendo de lo larga que estaba y se movio un poco y se sentia un poco adolorida por el momento en que el le abrio de las piernas muy rudamente. ella sonrio algo traviesa y termino de ducharse y entonces se puso una toalla alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y salio del baño, y entonces alguien tocaba la puerta, y ella parpadeo un algo y se acerco y abrio un poco y al mirar a la persona que estaba tras la puerta grito de lo sorprendida y se ruborizo se sintio intimidada con un gran miedo, por esa mirada que mataba y te hacia sentirte rara, ella retrocedio y comenzo a temblar su cuerpo y el chico parpadeo un poco, entonces abrio un algo al puerta, sakura cayo al suelo y se arrastro repegandose a la pared y mirando a ese chico y estaba aterrorizada ella, el chico se quedo algo serio por el acto y sonrio un poco y despues con una voz algo fria le hablo.-Hei- "Oye.. me entere que eres nueva mucho gusto pero..por que te pones de esa forma no voy a mordete pequeña , vamos levantate por que estas mostrando cosas que no creo que deberia mencionar.." -Hei se rio un poco pero aun asi mostraba esa mirada rara perturbadora, y estiro su brazo ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar y la levanto y ella sin reacionar aun y despues de unos minutos reaciono y se discupo, estaba algo ruborizada y sonrio y se presento amablemente.-Sakura- " Heh..perdón... yo es que..etto.. soy sakura haruno mucho gusto.. y perdon por lo ocurrido eehh..." -Hei sonrie un algo leve e igual se presento.-Hei-"Li shen shung. un placer conoserte, tuve curiosidad ... de venir a esta area para mirar y saber quien eran los nuevas integrantes a este campamento... un gusto." -Sonrio nuevamente y retrocedio un poco el estaba mucho mas alto que la pequeña sakura, sakura quedaba mas omenos sobre el estomago de hei. ella se ruborizo toda y sonrio y asintio entonces, volvio a lo mismo cerro un poco sus ojos y miro la imagen de naruto. entonces ella golpio un poco la pared con su puño. -Hei-"Bueno, hablemos despues.. te dare tiempo ya que te agarre en condiciones intimidantes. lo siento y espero saber de ti muy pronto." -Se dio la vuelta y salio de la cabaña y habia una manada de chicas ahí rodeando la cabaña de sakura e ino y hinata. hei sin hacer nada solo les ignoro y mostrando mirada frustrada y de cansansio se fue caminando todas comenzaron a gritar y a llorar pero al mismo tiempo tirarle que cartas chocolates flores a hei. el Chico solo suspiro y se fue de esa area, que realmente era un dolor de cabeza por las chicas todas morian por el por su frialdad y todo pero el tenia algo muy misterioso por que alguien de mas o menos unos 24 años estaria en un campamento? aun que es demaciado atractivo y joven demasiado sexy ese cuerpo, dios mio era perfecto. hei estaba aquí por algunas razones, alguien le habia contado todo el problema que había en este campamento, habian rumores en la ciudad que en este campamento habian desaparecido muchas mujeres y hombres al venir y quedarse unas semanas aquí entonces por eso es que hei esta aquí, para averiguar que es lo que esta pasando. algo no estaba bien aquí.En este campamento se escucharon los rumores de que alguien con traje negro violaba a las mujeres y hombres que esa persona era un pedofilo acosador , que al momento de violar después los tiraba como basura y buscaba a mas personas para divertirse el muy bastardo pero quien sera esa persona... es por eso que hei, aparentar ser como que el que no le interesa nada, del nada y solo estar por ahí bagando.-

-Sakura- " Moo... pero que chico tan frio... que asta estoy aun con miedo... me pregunto donde estara ino...? desde que me levante no la mire en la cabaña..que habra pasado...uhm.. bueno espero que este bien creo que ya quede lista." -La chica traia puesto un vestido color verde limon algo corto y unas chanclas floriadas muy bonitas que quedaban a la perfecion con su vestido, y su hermosa cabellera rosada suelta a todo lo queda sonrio y salio de la cabaña y caminando ahí por su alrededor y muchas chicas la miraban con rivalidad pues por que hei fue la primera vez que habia venido por estas areas y mas con una chica. la pelirosa se sintio un poco intimidada por esas miradas entonces mejor ignoro, y dirigo su camino continuando saliendo de esa area se dirigio sin querer a la B, pues ella aun no conosia bien estos rumbos entonces ella al caminar por ahí desde un algo distancia miro a naruto ella rapidamente trato de ver donde esconderse pero fue demaciado tarde.., el chico la miro desde lejos y se acerco ahí con ella, ella se trato de esconder tras un arbol y el chico la Jaloneo de la cintura repegandosela a el y le susurro.-Naruto-" Mm...que bien hueles... dime me extrañases mi amor ? por que yo si lo hice preciosa..hah." El rubio lamio el oido de sakura y acaricio calidamente su fragil cintura y la acorralo ahí entre una cabaña por atras, sin que nadie les mirara y comenzo a besarle el cuello.-Sakura- ~pero...que me pasa!... oh no...vamos cuerpo respondeme!.. no dejes que de nuevo caiga con el...por que me pasa esto a mi...por que siento que quiero estallar cuando esta tocandome...por favor para!~ " naruto...para...por favor, mi cuerpo duele.. entiende.." -La chica con su voz baja y muy intimidada pero despues abrio sus ojos mucho y recordo lo que habia dicho al estarse duchando..-Sakura- "Dije que pares malnacido! maldito degenerado..." la chica cambio un algo su voz pero, eso no impedia que se sentia excitada, por el y movio su cadera un poco voltiando quedando de enfrente con el rubio aun que estaba enana entonces le llegaba como al pecho y mirando ella desde muy baja altura hacia arriba a los ojos de el.-Naruto- "Wooo...como me has dicho!? hah...eres todo una hermosa andando...me encantas! yo no soy ningun malnacido.. maldita niña mala! ven aca!"-La volvió acorralar y le tomo de la muñeca y se la apreto y le robo un beso y la comenzo a besar profundamente, que ella también correspondió y se puso de puntitas pues no le alcansaba pero despues naruto la cargo y sin dejar de besarla, el le acaricio su espalda y rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. y ella puso sus manos en el rostro del rubio, y contonuaba besandolo dulcemente.-

**Continuara...~**

Bueno...Dx espero que les aiga gustado el trama OwÓ ? por que yo andaba muriendo hah.. bueno no soy muy perfecta pero quiero ir mejorando espero que les guste este cap, que al principio esta algo calenturoso pero no se demoren que los proximos estaran que arden :) espero sus reviews y respuestas.. los quiero y muchos saludos desde mexicali, y que viva el narusaku! ah por cierto si quieren darse a conoser esa imagen de quien es Li shen shung, es de Darker than black. busquenlo y miren fotos para que se den un poco de imaginacion aquí en mi fanfic n,n buenoo..eso es todo y adiooos nos vemooos! :3


	3. me encantasEs tan malo hacer eso?

Hola se qué ah pasado algo de tiempo pero desgraciadamente no eh podido continuar el fanfic debido a la escuela pero wiii me llegan las vacaciones así qué aquí traigo el cap 3 de mi fanfic nyan saluditos x3

**LEER PRIMERO LAS ADVERTENCIAS. GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEERLAS. :)**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

-El anime naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Masashi kishimoto original del anime e personajes.-  
-Este fanfic tiene mal vocabulario, & malas palabras para que ya esten concientes.  
-En este fanfic saldran personajes de otro anime al igual que habra muchas parejas pero la principal es "Narusaku."  
-No quiero quejas si no lees las advertencias no es mi problema, no quiero comentarios malos. solo quiero comentarios buenos.  
-Si no te gusta narusaku , oh el trama de mi fanfic no lo leas. & fin.

**ADVERTENCIA:  
-ESTE CAP MOSTRARA UN POCO DE YAOI LEMON SCENE. 18+ HARD.-**

**"CROSS/OVER"**

**Personajes que saldrán en "Malas sensaciones."**

**-Michaelis sebastian**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-Hei.**

" & los demás ya son un secreto ;) "

OOC; En este fanfic no es la típica ruda que siempre se la lleva golpeando a naruto, aquí sakura es tímida & muy sentimental así que espero que sea de su agrado. pero claro cuando la hagan enojar ya se las verán con ella, ella odia a la gente falsa y hipócrita, su mejor amiga es Ino ya que ella siempre la cuida como su hermana mayor.

Este es uno de mis 3ros fanfics. pero en esta pagina, así que espero ir mejorando ect. el trama de mi forma de escribir ya es muy diferente al primer cap. del fanfic.

**~ esta cosita ~ significa que naruto esta pensando oh cualquier otro personaje.**

**- Narradador. + personaje.**

**" esa significa que el personaje habla.**

**ALGUNA SUGERENCIA (?) ESTAR EN CONTACTO CONMIGO.**

**1- contáctenme como michiskywarcry en youtube!**

**FANFIC MALAS SENSACIONES NARUSAKU.  
**

**Capítulo # 3  
~ me encantas. Es tan malo hacer eso?~  
**

Una risa interrumpió a naruto e sakura pero después de unos momentos no lo soporto mas y bajo a sakura de naruto, poniéndola a un lado de el entonces el uchiha agarro del cuello a naruto estrellándolo ala pared.

-Sasuke- " de qué se trata esto perdedor? Por qué estas jugando con esta chica de esta forma tan patética? Acaso eres idiota oh qué ¿? Realmente te gusta tanto ella oh es solo, otra de tus amantes como toda la bola.?"

-Sakura- "espera s-sasuke.. a qué te refieres con eso de otras amantes..?" la pelirosa miro fijo a sasuke como ella se aferro al brazo de el, mostrando un poco sus ojos llorosos pues al darse cuenta qué, el rubio solo estaba con ella por diversión. Apretó sus puños y sin mirar a naruto ni nada su cabello rosado largo cubría su rostro entonces ella bofeteó a naruto.-

-Sakura-"Eres una basura! No quiero volver a saber de ti te juro qué esta me las pagaras! Si tanto deseas tener a tu mujerzuela ve a buscar otra por qué yo JAMAS LO SERE! TE ODIO…"

-Sakura-~Sin embargo por qué eh sentido un hueco en mi corazón.. acaso es qué me gusta..este chico.. ~

La voz de sakura estaba destrozada pero trato de hacerse la fuerte sin tomar en cuenta a sasuke ella se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a ambos solos. Naruto estaba sorprendió por qué realmente le dolieron las palabras de la chica, jamás en su vida se había sentido de esta forma tan humillante por una chica. Será que el rubio por fin encontró algo en ella, qué las demás no tienen..?

-Naruto-" Tssh..ves lo qué me has provocado? Idiota.. deja de meterte en mi vida, es demasiado molesto qué se metan en mi vida, es como si yo hiciera eso con la tuya!" pero el rubio fue interrumpido al momento qué el dijo eso.

-Sasuke-"Cállate si me estoy metiendo no es tanto por ti. Es por ella por qué ella me interesa, no soy como tú qué le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Yo pase por lo mismo qué tu pero después me di cuenta qué hay muchas mujeres qué si valen la pena! Así qué si llegas a lastimar a esta chiquilla..te arrepentirás naruto.."

-Naruto-" hah eres idiota oh qué teme.? Yo hice a esa pequeña rosada MIA..! "  
Sasuke miro de reojo a naruto, sin pensarlo nada se acerco a el y le dio un puñetazo en los labios rompiéndole el hocicó, lo tiro al suelo y se subió enzima de el como comenzó a golpearlo pero el rubio no era idiota, detuvo los demás puñetazos de sasuke y lo empujo se levanto limpiándose la sangre en sus labios.

-Sasuke- "maldito te juro que .." sin decir nada mas sasuke decidió irse por su cuenta, naruto solo se río de el como después volvió en si y miro a su alrededor pensando solo en esa chiquilla rosada.

-Naruto- " a donde te fuiste enana desgraciada..tsshh ooww creo que me dolió mas la bofetada de esa escuincle malcriada qué el puño del imbécil del teme!"

después de una media hora en el campamento se escuchaban los ruidos de todas las chicas con sus trajes de baño pues había un carnaval en donde todas y todos hacían fiesta hasta al amanecer del día siguiente, sebastian permitía todo en su campamento e incluso beber hasta morir era demasiado raro eso.  
mientras en la cabaña de ichigo y hei, ichigo apenas vistiéndose para ya salir termino salió y miro todo el relajerio de las chicas como siempre el chico con su mirada mal humorada de poco interés, de lo qué pasaba a su alrededor.

-Ichigo- " kéh! Patético esto es realmente patético no entiendo por qué maldita sea vine!? Según yo este seria el mejor fin pero nada. Del nada! Pff "

-amaya.- " este..disculpe pero gustaría comprar algunas galletas? Señor?"  
una chica cualquiera le ofreció a ichigo galletas, pero el miro con su mirada antipática a la niña y solo le dio dinero y no cogió nada.

La pelirosa iba corriendo cuando por la nada se tropezó y cayo con ichigo, ambos cayeron al suelo y ichigo reacciono rápidamente y miro a la pelirosa como el le pellizco la mejilla.

-Ichigo- "Oee! Tu estas bien..? Oe."  
-Sakura- " uh..moo.. por qué no te has fijado!? Ehh…"  
la pelirosa se intimido un poco como rápidamente se levanto, y haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpas & tratando de sonreírle.

-Sakura- " lo siento.. creo qué no me fije, mis disculpas."  
-Ichigo- "Nah, descuida solo ten mas cuidado para la próxima."  
-Sakura- " vale, por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura haruno."  
-Ichigo- "Kurosaki ichigo."  
-Sakura- "por cierto espero qué podamos ser grandes amigos.."  
Ichigo la miro fijo pues era demasiado enana el le sonrió un poco, entonces desde lejos naruto buscando como loco a sakura y la pudo mirar pero miro qué tenia compañía el rubio se mordió el labio, pero le importo una mierda qué estuviera acompañada se acerco a ellos y jalo a sakura hacia el .

-Naruto- "te estaba buscando!"  
-Sakura- "s-sueltame!"  
-Ichigo- "Oe, no seas molesto y suéltala, estas siendo demasiado grosero con una dama. Werita. Haha."  
-Naruto-"wera? Y tu qué pareces? Zanahoria. Además tengo algo pendiente con esta enana así que no te metas en asuntos qué no son tu problema.  
-Ichigo- "zanahoria?! Y tu qué pareces elote cocido! Tssh solo déjala en paz qué no sabes respetar a una dama! Déjala oh me harás ir por el mal camino."  
-Naruto-" Tómalo como quieras pero no la soltare! Como la ves?"  
-Sakura- "Que me sueltes idiota!"  
la pelirosa se soltó de naruto y lo empujo y se aferro al brazo de ichigo, temblando un poco pues no quería volver a ser utilizada como un juguete para el.

-Ichigo- " ahora esta conmigo, si intentas hacer algo te partere la madre cabrón. Oe enana, estas bien? Quieres qué te lleve a tu cabaña?"

-Naruto- ~No la toques con tus sucias manos..aléjate de ella maldito! Ptm.. por qué siento tanto coraje mirar a esta enana del mal con ese imbécil!?~

Ichigo y sakura se fueron caminando dejando hacia un lado a naruto ambos parecía como si ya fueran grandes amigos, para ichigo fue muy lindo conocer a una chica muy diferente a toda la bola de buitres que hay en el campamento siempre se la pasan de escandalosas oh criticándose unas contra otras, para el pelinaranja era molesto verlas siempre alegando de todo.

-Sakura- "Oye ichigo y qué es lo que normalmente haces en tu vida normal fuera del campamento.?"

-Ichigo- " uhm.. pues ir a estudiar y entre otras cosas pues..~será necesario decirle qué soy un shinigami? Nah ella ni siquiera debe saber nada de eso.~ ah.. pues ayudar a mi padre con mis hermanas. Es todo y tú.?

-Sakura- "Moo eso debe ser genial.. yo? Pues normalmente vivo con mi hermana ino.. bueno ella no es mi hermana… realmente mi madre y mi padre ya no están en este mundo.. pero esta bien..creo qué ese fue el su camino del destino..heh."

-Ichigo- " ya veo.. sí yo también eh perdido a mi madre desde qué era un niño y se lo doloroso qué es pero no te preocupes tienes por lo menos con alguien con quien estar así qué no estas sola, y ahora me tienes a mi, eres tan enana que pareces mi hermana menor haha. Eres muy kawaii. Pero te hace falta comer algún que otro danonino crece. Hahahahah. Solo bromeaba las chicas enanas son kawaii's. me agradas espero qué en algún futuro no cambies."

-Sakura- "uh.. oye! No estoy enana..bueno algo .. kawaii? Realmente piensas qué soy kawaii.. normalmente los chicos como de tu clase y todo eso.. suelen decirme todo lo contrario alguna clase de bullying para mi estoy acostumbrada a eso.. así que ya ni debo quejarme de eso. Pero gracias ichigo."

-Ichigo- "Baka.. no dejes qué ese intento de hombres te lastimen de esa forma dime de que ciudad eres? Enana tal ves deberías venirte conmigo a casa a vivir claro tu y tú hermana. Hay mucho espacio para ustedes. Me gustaría poder cuidar de ti."

-Sakura-"Ehh..no te preocupes mi hermana siempre esta cuidando de mi, ella es quien siempre … les golpea y los deja muy heridos pero..muchas gracias."

ichigo le sonrío a sakura como el la cogió de la mano y caminaron juntos por el atardecer realmente ichigo se había encariñado en esta enana que no come danoninos. Pero esta enana realmente también tiene su carácter. Aun qué ichigo no lo conozca pero tal ves algún día lo pueda conocer.

Mientras en otra parte del campamento sasuke estaba decidido a irse del campamento estaba empacando sus cosas por completo se sentía como un completo idiota al saber qué la chica qué le había interesado ya había sido de otra persona y nada mas y menos qué de uzumaki naruto, cerro su maleta y al momento de girarse el para ir a la puerta estaba ahí esa presencia qué era demasiado sospechosa y a veces causaba miedo si sebastian michaelis.

-Sebastian- "así que te piensas ir sasuke.? Por qué tan rápido ese cambio.?"  
-Sasuke- "es cosa qué a ti no te interese, además tengo mejores cosas que hacer."  
-Sebastian- "Ohhh.. no me digas qué es por qué te rompieron el corazón?"  
-Sasuke- "hay mejores cosas fuera de aquí, que estar en este lugar. Así que no jodas."  
-Sebastian-"Me estas tomando a la ligera uchiha.?"

Sasuke abrió un poco mas sus ojos pues al haber sido llamado por su apellido y miro a sebastian con duda y algo de temor. La mirada de sebastian mostraba muchas cosas rápidamente sebastian tiro de sasuke a la cama y lo encadeno, como le rompió la camisa y se sentó en su regazo.

-Sasuke-"QUÉ MIERDAS PIENSAS HACER MALDITO ASQUEROSO!?"  
-Sebastian- "Juguemos ah que hacemos el amor, por enfrente y por atrás. Qué tal sasuke?"

Sasuke se quedo en shock al escuchar eso de sebastian, desde un principio sasuke no confiaba para nada en este sujeto pero ahora mucho menos sasuke intento jalonearse y quitarse esas cadenas pero era demasiado imposible miro hacia un lado y grito para qué alguien pudiera escucharle. Pero era imposible todos estaban en ese carnaval.

Sebastian había tenido el control total para dominar a sasuke, como le tapo la boca con un pañuelo y lo desnudo por completo como empezó a tocar sus partes, comenzó a masturbar el pene del uchiha muy rudamente como el se movió un poco arrodillándose y abriendo las piernas del uchiha como comenzó a lamer el pene duro del uchiha. El uchiha gimió un poco al sentir esos toques y de cómo se la chupaba.

Unas horas mas después ya era anochecer entonces sebastian había terminado con su diversión y dejo a sasuke agotado y solo le dejo como forma de burla una paleta a un lado. Se vistió y se fue como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero al momento de salir de la cabaña abrió su lista y tacho al uchiha. El siguiente era uzumaki naruto.. sebastian solo se lamio los labios al saber quien seguía, el rubio qué era demasiado engreído y rudo.

-Hinata- " Naruto te eh estado buscando donde has estado!? Por qué no me has buscado estaba preocupada."

-Naruto- " tssh te eh dicho qué cuando estemos fuera no nos conocemos! Así qué ve a la cabaña del bosque ahí te veo vale?."

-Hinata- "uhm..esta bien mi amor hah."

la pelinegra se lamio sus labios y se fue de ahí muy feliz de saber qué naruto iría con ella a divertirse nuevamente.

Naruto estaba ahí en ese carnaval donde todos andaban tomando cerveza y comían y bailaban a todo lo que da mientras algunos otros entraban al lago y jugaban a retos demasiado vergonzosos contra las chicas ect. Era demasiado divertido el carnaval pero naruto no se sentía tan cómodo sin poder hablar con esa enana.

Después de unos minutos se miro desde distancia sakura con kurosaki tomados de la mano y ambos sonriendo el uno y el otro y llegaron al carnaval ino apareció de la nada y ya con varios amigos, se dejo ir con sakura y le abrazo. Sakura sonrió y entonces presento a ichigo como un amigo.

-Ino- "Wooo esta enana! Hermosa por fin conoció su Cupido!? Ehhh nada mal sakuu!"  
-Sakura- "Eh? Ino-chan! El es solo un amigo, solo eso no exageres tanto.."  
-Ichigo- "hahaha. Aun qué sabes la enana no esta nada mal eh. "  
-Ino-"Lo se la enana es demasiado linda y sensible así qué trata de conquistarla y hasta podrías llegar a hacer su novio hahahaha"  
-Ichigo- "rayos no soy bueno siendo un romeo con las mujeres la mayoría de las mujeres se molestan por mis palabras duras qué digo y terminan bofeteándome hahaha."  
-Ino-"Hay hombre entonces te hace falta entrenar! Cómprate libros y eso te funcionara."  
-Ichigo-"Qué flojera estar leyendo."  
-Sakura- "Moo Baka! -  
La pelirosa se puso de puntitas para pellizcar la mejilla de ichigo y sonrío cálidamente, ichigo sonrío y la cogió en sus brazos cargándola y la miro fijo a los ojos. La pelirosa se ruborizo un poco al sentir las manos de ichigo alrededor de su frágil cintura.

-Naruto- "KUSSO! ESTE MALDITO INFELIZ COMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI ENANA!? DESGRACIADO AHORA MISMO ME CONOSERAS MALDITO! DE LO QUÉ SOY CAPAZ."

El rubio comenzó a caminar para acercarse pero se detuvo pues miro qué sakura algo había susurrado a ichigo, como el le soltó después entonces la pelirosa salió corriendo parece como si fuese al baño fue lo qué había pensado naruto.

La pelirosa caminaba y se dirigía al baño de chicas, naruto fue tras ella y vio qué si era al baño a donde ella iba el aun algo molesto por la forma en la qué ya se llevaba con el otro chico, entro al baño y miro a la pelirosa perdida en el espejo viéndose fijo sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos un poco llorosos su cabello estaba algo suelto llevaba una orquídea muy hermosa en su cabellera y llevaba ese lindo vestido, se puso de puntas y intento tocar el espejo se acerco al espejo y lo beso, sus piernas temblaban y susurro el nombre de su amado naruto.

-Sakura- "Naruto…"  
-Naruto ~ acaso ella.."

El rubio se puso atrás de ella como el rodeo sus brazos en la ligera cintura de la pelirosa la pelirosa entro en si y miro en el espejo al rubio, ella se ruborizo aun mas y grito tratando de soltarse de el. Pero el rubio no lo permitió el la volteo hacia el para mirarla a los ojos puso su mano en su mentón y le hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Naruto- " qué es lo que deseas enana.?"  
-Sakura- " uh..no es algo qué deba importarte ahora suéltame!"  
-Naruto- " deja de mentir dime que es lo que quieres!? Responde"  
-Sakura- " que es lo que quiero…? Ven hacia mi… naruto… me encanta estar a tú lado…"

la pelirosa no pudo contenerse y sonrió hacia el y sus ojos comenzó a escurrir sus lagrimas en sus mejillas, el pelirubio se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras en una chica sonrío y seco sus lagrimas como el paso su mano en sus mejillas como el la cargo y la sentó en ese lava manos, y le robo un beso a sus dulces labios.

La pelirosa se ruborizo y correspondió a ese beso como ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio sus mejillas estaban mas rosadas qué de costumbre como abrió sus ojos y se detuvo un poco.

-Naruto- " sakura..vayámonos juntos de aquí .. creo qué eh sido un idiota.. contigo pero tu me has cambiado la vida sakura chan! Me encantas! Y quiero ser tu novio!"

-Sakura- " pero…tienes muchas mujerzuelas a tu lado como es qué yo debo confiar en ti…? "

-Naruto- "para mi esas mujerzuelas son solo unas molestas qué no me interesan, mírame a los ojos me encantas! Me importas. Kusso! Tienes qué creerme enana ptm.. no entiendo como es qué puedo comportarme de esta forma con una chica.. pero estoy siendo sincero! Me gustas."

-Sakura-" Eh? Sí tanto me amas entonces renuncia a todas esas mujeres y después veré qué puedo tomar de decisión por ahora debo irme ichigo y mi hermana me esperan y ya tarde deben estar preocupados."

La pelirosa un poco shy dio un pequeño salto y paso por un lado del rubio pero el rubio la tomo de la muñeca y le volvió a besar a los labios sosteniéndola y acariciando su cintura. Pero después la soltó y le jalo levemente su mejilla una sonrisa en sus labios mostraba y la empujo un poco suave hacia la puerta para qué se fuera. Era demasiada tentación para el terna ahí ahora mismo con el.

-Naruto- " anda ve con tus amigos. Pero sabes te miras hermosa hoy. Te veré después."

-Sakura- " ….adiós. "  
-Naruto- " adiós enana baka..pero quiero cambiar solo por ti sinceramente me eh enamorado de ti…."

**CONTINUARA!...~  
qué les pareció? Espero que sea de su agrado aun qué se qué no hubo el lemon qué debió haber pasado pero les prometo qué para el próximo habrá mas qué lemon xD bueno me despido y no olviden localizarme para los qué estén interesados en el fic, en mi canal youtube xDDD bueno adioos!  
**


End file.
